


An Unbreakable Vow

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Love has been brewing between them for years. Chanyeol thinks it's about time to make things official.





	An Unbreakable Vow

Despite not intent on leaving for Universal Studios theme parks for another few hours, Chanyeol was up at dawn. He fixed himself some tea, sitting out on the small patio off from their hotel room. Taking the small box from his pocket, he looked down at the silver band, carefully inspecting it in the soft light of morning. Today, on eve of their third anniversary, he was going to propose to Kyungsoo.

It seemed fitting, to do so in front of Hogwarts, as they first met at Joonmyun’s Harry Potter themed birthday party years back. The trip was a group affair, so all of their friends would be present, including Baekhyun with his camera to film the moment.

Chanyeol was nervous, even if he knew Kyungsoo would say yes, because the other man deserved perfection and Chanyeol’s track record for that was...not the greatest. Their first anniversary ended in disaster when the kitchen caught on fire, the both of them ordering pizza hours later once the apartment was cleared by the fire department. The second anniversary was marginally better, but Chanyeol had gotten their hotel address wrong, so exhausted and jet-lagged they had to call another taxi to their actual hotel.

This time Chanyeol had done everything he possibly could to avoid disaster. Baekhyun, the good friend that he was, promised to help him with anything he might need. Unbeknownst to the rest of their group, the two hadn’t gone to the restroom in the park the day prior, but instead scoped out the perfect location for the proposal; right along the bridge into Hogsmeade with Hogwarts silhouetted behind them.

The door sliding open made him jump, and he quickly shoved the ring back into his pocket, before turning to see his sleepy boyfriend rubbing at his eyes. “You’re sure up early, Yeol. Are you feeling okay?”

Setting his mug on the side table, he tugged Kyungsoo into his lap, kissing his hair. “I’m fine, baby. Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Don’t blame me when you fall asleep in your fish and chips later.” Pliant from sleep, Kyungsoo leaned back against him. “The bed was cold without you.”

Chanyeol’s smile was like butter on a warm pancake, spreading across his face as he rubbed his boyfriend’s side. “Yeah? We can go back in and catch a little more sleep before we have to shower?”

“You mean before Baekhyun starts screaming “Something Wicked This Way Comes” down the hall to wake us?” Kyungsoo stood after a moment, holding out his hand for Chanyeol to take.

Linking their fingers, Chanyeol just barely remembered to grab his mug on their way in. “Exactly that.”

Once back in bed, a sleeping Kyungsoo in his arms, Chanyeol’s fingers went to the ring in his pocket. He’d been too afraid to leave it out of his sight, even for a moment. This time he’d give Kyungsoo the happy ending to their story he so rightly deserved.

–

Their navigation of the Islands of Adventure was strategic. As they weaved their way through the superheroes and Jurassic Park sections, Chanyeol kept feeling into his pocket to make sure the little ring box was still there. Occasionally Baekhyun would catch his eye, giving him a little thumb’s up as encouragement.

Their party was quite a sight, and surprising, as every house was represented with three of their group in each one. Most of the group was subtle in their house pride, all wearing muted colors or themed t-shirts, save for Baekhyun. Red and gold face paint on, he found every excuse to chant “Go, Go Gryffindor” at even the most mundane of tasks, like getting done using the restroom the fastest or being first in line for a ride (save for the Jurassic Park ride, Yixing beat him to that one).

Chanyeol linked his hand with Kyungsoo as they approached the bridge, chest tight with anticipation. Kyungsoo’s green and gray Slytherin sweater was probably perfect with the chilly morning air still present even as it drew closer to the afternoon. Chanyeol’s own Ravenclaw scarf was still wrapped around his neck, hiding his smile when it became too wide as he thought of what was about to happen.

“Oh lovebirds!” Baekhyun chirped, rushing ahead of them. “Hang on and let’s get a cute shot of you in front of the castle.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but it was fond gesture if his smile was any indication. “Is this because I never take enough selfies for you?”

Jongdae leaned back against the other side of the bridge behind his boyfriend, flicking him on the back of the head with a grin. “I think you might like them more than us. Are you gonna let someone get a picture of us too?”

“Of course, baby.” Baekhyun cooed back at him, giving a shameless wink and wiggle of his hips. “Just let me practice my photography skills real fast, then I’ll smooch you right in front of the camera.”

Chanyeol suddenly felt his scarf was too hot, but it was likely just his nerves. He turned to face Baekhyun, putting an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Let’s indulge him, just once. Plus mom wants some pictures of us “being big Harry Potter nerds” for her scrapbook.”

Kyungsoo leaned against him. “I can’t let Mama Park down.”

After a couple of moments, Baekhyun gave a thumb’s up and Chanyeol immediately fished into his pocket, settling a little too hard on his knee in his haste as he pulled out the box. When he finally chanced to look up, he saw a ring in Kyungsoo’s hands too, also silver and bright.

Startled, but also charmed, Chanyeol just began laughing. “Are you kidding me?”

Kyungsoo too was laughing, amusement crescenting his eyes. “No, never. I just...we really are meant to be.”

“Does this mean I can’t give my speech?” Chanyeol licked and bit his lip, slowly standing to place the ring on Kyungsoo’s finger. “I worked the whole week before our trip on it.”

Kyungsoo slipped his own ring on Chanyeol’s finger, expression warm and sincere. “Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“Do Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol began, tone just as strong as when he’d practiced in the mirror the night prior. “You’re the Hermione to my Ron. You’re the first star I see at night in the sky after a day of storms. Your voice, your life, your smile are such a perfect harmony with mine that it’s become my favorite song. With you in my life, I’ll never fail in conjuring the brightest patronus the world has ever seen. Will you marry me?”

Tugging him down by the length of his scarf, Kyungsoo kissed him so soundly that Chanyeol almost forgot they had all their friends around them, a camera filming, and onlookers in the crowd as witness. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good as long as it’s with you. For now and always, would you be mine?”

Grinning, Chanyeol kissed him again, sweeping him into his arms this time. He knew Kyungsoo’s proposal wouldn’t be the wordiest, but he found it touching nonetheless. “Yes, yes, yes, and yes again.”

The cheering erupted then, from strangers and their friends alike. Baekhyun rushed up to hug them both, calling dibs as he did so. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to spill this? I’ve known the _whole_ time that you both planned on this at the same damn place on the same day, no less. I’ve been literally, actually dying!”

Kyungsoo prodded their friend in the chest. “Is that why you kept giggling last night when we ran to get snacks. I was terrified you’d squeal and ruin everything.”

“But I didn’t!” Baekhyun’s smile was almost as blinding as Chanyeol’s. “Now you two have to fight over which one of you will have me as your best man.”

Joonmyun managed to cut through their friend circle towards them both. “Well, I say we celebrate. To The Three Broomsticks! Butterbeer is on me!”

Somehow, in the jumble, the newly engaged couple trailed behind. Kyungsoo took his hand, brushing a kiss along his knuckles. “You know, I knew this would be perfect.”

“With my track record?” Chanyeol balked. “I was a wreck, afraid I’d screw up like before.”

Tilting his head, Kyungsoo seemed confused. After a moment, his expression relaxed with realization. “You mean the kitchen fire? The hotel mix-up in Barcelona?”

Chanyeol snorted. “Yeah. I tend to...good intentions, poor execution.”

They rounded the corner, still following their friends, but Kyungsoo tugged him down for another kiss. “You mean our adventures? Would our life be any fun if we didn’t have them? I am never out of stories to share about being with you. You’ve given me so many happy memories that my patronus would be the most powerful of all, maybe even beating yours.”

Melting against him, all of Chanyeol’s worries floated away like bird feathers, swept up alongside the smoke from the nearby Hogwarts express.

“Keep filling my life with magic, Yeol.” Kyungsoo slowly pulled back, smile a heart. “And I’ll try to do the same for you.”

Chanyeol took his hand once again, tugging him towards their friends. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

The glint of the ring on his finger, Kyungsoo’s laughter in his ears as he drug them to catch up with their friends; Chanyeol couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is sappy and overdone, but that's what Saptember's all about! I had a blast writing this as a big Harry Potter nerd. ChanSoo are so cute and the idea of them both proposing at the same time was such a fun idea to throw together. It helped that a video of a couple proposing at the same time in front of the Disney castle has been making rounds on the internet too! (Check it out if you haven't. It's super cute!)
> 
> If you guys wanted, I thought here I'd outline all of the members and where I sorted them, since I couldn't fit them all into the fic. These are just my thoughts, though. Have fun with your own ideas!
> 
> Minseok: Ravenclaw (He is going to school for his master's right? Or is it his doctorate now? All that work alongside being a K-Pop star seems beyond difficult, near impossible to me. Definitely flaunting that Ravenclaw brain of his, for sure.)
> 
> Lu Han: Ravenclaw (Singer, dancer, and learning Korean too? Lu Han always seems to get around any hurdle in his way with a little bit of thought.)
> 
> Yifan: Gryffindor (Leaving a band of friends and coworkers for whatever reasons he did, and being the first to do so, certainly qualifies him as brave to me. He also continues to push the limits of a Chinese man in western media, which I also think takes a lot of courage.)
> 
> Joonmyun: Slytherin (Of all the members, I feel like Joon could fit in all four houses best, but when I think about how he was trainee for so long, even when others were chosen for bands before him, ambition is what comes to mind.)
> 
> Yixing: Slytherin (You telling me that a guy who starts his own studio in China and also tries to maintain being part of a band in a different country isn't ambitious? I don't believe in the "Slytherins are evil" mentality. #stopslytherinshaming2018)
> 
> Baekhyun: Gryffindor (Always upfront and speaking his mind, even if it goes poorly, means Baekhyun was probably the easiest to find a house for.)
> 
> Jongdae: Grfffindor (Donates to charities, even without giving his name, and the one member that admits he watches porn? That's pretty brave too. He admits to being whiny and decides to go into haunted houses alone. Jongdae would be a welcome addition to the bravest house at Hogwarts.)
> 
> Chanyeol: Ravenclaw (A lot of people sort Yeol into Gryffindor, and I can see why, but with his passion for instruments and technology I find Ravenclaw seemed a good fit for him too. The drone he had in Dear Happiness or the way he's moved into composing are just a couple examples of his natural curiosity.)
> 
> Kyungsoo: Slytherin (I remember in EXO's Second Box that Kyungsoo said that he had succeeded as a singer, so now he wanted to pursue another passion and follow through with acting. I turned to my friends and said "That's so Slytherin" and I still think so. Kyungsoo's drive and conviction are an inspiration and proof that Slytherin does not have to be bad.)
> 
> Zitao: Hufflepuff (People may say that the ex-EXO members can't represent loyalty, but I would instead suggest that Zitao is an example of loyalties clashing. His father and family wanted him out of the band and that loyalty won out over his other obligations. I can't say what choice I would make in his shoes, but I could see the struggle he went through and how it seemed very Hufflepuff-like.)
> 
> Jongin: Hufflepuff (Ninibear is so Puffy; it's beyond charming. The stickers on his phone being from fans, how he cried when he hurt himself at a concert and worried he'd let the fans down, and of course how he still makes time for his family; these are some of his Hufflepuff traits and make him such a doll in general.)
> 
> Sehun: Hufflepuff (His first instagram username was all of the members initials. In Exo's Second Box, he makes a lengthy speech on loyalty and how much it means to him. If that isn't Hufflepuff pride, I don't know what is.)
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
